


The Story Of A Life Time

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: This story is on an AU called Spiritualtale and I'm proud of my work.





	1. Fields and Neh Sayers

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start posting this on here today so you guys have something to read. I really like my work for this story and I hope you guys like it to! Also these chapters are shorter than the ones for my other stories.

Fenrir is a pretty cool guy whether your referring to his personality or the way he looks. Fenrir had a scar on his right eye as well as one on his left cheek and several on his arms and legs. No one really knew why because Fenrir wouldn’t talk about it but having scars wasn’t uncommon.

People often fought with the ones that came from ‘the dark side’ as they called it. Fenrir wasn’t the kind of person you wanted to pick a fight with and everyone knew it. The only people that didn’t were the people on the dark side that came to cause some mischief.

Fenrir liked to be alone most of the time simply because he liked it when it was quiet. If you needed to find him he could easily be found in the grassy plain that seemed to spread for miles outside the small town he lived in. This was one of those times and Fenrir was just lying on the grass looking up at the blue sky dotted with clouds.

Alda had been looking for Fenrir for half an hour before it had occurred to her to look in the fields. After about three minutes she found him and huffed upon seeing him lying there. “Fenrir I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Fenrir opened one eye and looked at Alda before closing it again. Alda’s spirit animal was a tiger but just her appearance could tell you that. Alda got annoyed with Fenrir because he had ignored her she she shook him. Fenrir got away as quickly as he could and glared at her, “Don’t do that again.”

“Why?” Alda sounded really annoyed and Fenrir’s glare seem to send ice through her. No one knew why Fenrir didn’t like being touched by other people and Fenrir wouldn’t tell anyone. Fenrir kept a lot of secrets, even from people that thought they were his friends.

Fenrir was a nice guy but he didn’t really trust people so he didn’t think of anyone as a friend. “What do you want,” Fenrir asked letting go of his anger. It wasn’t like she knew why he didn’t like it so he couldn’t really be mad at her.

Alda gestured for him to follow her and he did without asking why, he already had a few ideas. He followed her to town and when people saw them walking by they started to whisper. Fenrir was popular in the town for one reason or another, some were jealous, and some admired him.

The two kept walking and eventually got to a building in the middle of town that was simply the town hall. Very few people ever went inside but Fenrir had been inside several times in the past month or so. He hadn’t wanted to but he wasn’t allowed to refuse.

Alda opened the front door and lead him to the end of the hall and opened the last door. Fenrir walked in and Alda left the room while making sure to close the door behind her. “So what is it this time?”

“I think you know why your here Fenrir.” A woman, who was sitting at a large oak desk, smiled at Fenrir. Her name was Mae and her spirit animal was a pegasus which is why she had white wings folded up behind her. “I will ask again will you please join?”

Mae was once again asking him to join her group to go and attack the dark side to push them back. This was the eighth time she had asked him and every time he had said no, much to her frustration. He was powerful, they both knew that, but Fenrir didn’t want to join for a very good reason.

If you join you might not come back.

Everyone else would jump at the opportunity but Fenrir wasn’t just anyone. He was the first one to say no to the offer and Mae refused to leave him alone until he said yes. “No.” Fenrir turned to leave but Mae stood up and despite how calm she looked Fenrir knew she was furious.

“Fenrir you could be a great help to us and you still refuse to just say yes.”

“Sorry if I don’t want to get eaten.” Fenrir left the room and closed the door calmly which Mae always found odd. Even when Fenrir was angry he still didn’t show it unless he was beyond pissed. Mae sighed and looked out the window while Fenrir walked down the hall and out the building.


	2. The Good Side Isn't Always Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this as a thank you to SomeoneWhoCares for cheering me up and it's also a thank you to those of you who've been reading my stories!

Io wasn’t the nicest of people and he knew it, he just didn’t care. Io was sitting in a dark room just staring blankly at the wall when someone knocked on the door. “Come in.”

The person opened the door and stepped into the room and closed the door before speaking. “We’ve found two people that that broke one of the rules what should we do with them?”

“Kill them.” Io didn’t know why they had to ask him what to do with these people every time one came along. It was like these idiots didn’t know how to do anything on their own. The door opened and closed behind him so he assumed the person had left the room.

Io was getting bored because of the fact that there was nothing to do. There wasn’t anything interesting going on and it wasn’t like he wanted to go out and find something to do.

Io would also have to make another plan for taking over more of the light side so he figured now would be as good a time as any. He got up and went over to a desk in the corner of the room and started working.

*****

Fenrir wasn’t in the best of moods after he left town hall but he was nice and waved at everyone that called out to him. Alda was no where to be seen which was good because he didn’t want to talk at the moment. He knew she’d ask if he had said yes or not and try to talk him into joining again.

Fenrir went back to the field and found a large patch of tall grass and settled down to take a nap. Fenrir liked sleeping in tall grass which was one of the main reasons he was always in the field. Fenrir fell asleep soon after he got settled in the grass and was happily catching some z’s.

When Fenrir woke up it was night and the stars were out along with the moon which was casting a silvery light on everything. Fenrir looked up at the stars for several minutes before getting up to go home.

Fenrir walked all the way to the other side of town and walked into a small house that could have been mistaken for a shed. No one actually knew where Fenrir lived because he lived so far away from where everyone else lived. Fenrir actually liked where he lived because of that and wasn’t upset about his situation.

Fenrir’s house was small but he was the only one living there and it was spacious enough for him. He walked inside and got something small to eat and went to sit down. He lay on the couch and just thought about random things. One of those things was why Mae would be so insistent that he join her.

Sure he was powerful and he might stop a few of the guys from the dark side but he wouldn’t be of much help. With the way he went about doing things like that he’d probably get someone hurt. He could be a little reckless when he was fighting but it worked for him.

It didn’t really work when there were other people around which is one of several reasons why he wouldn’t join her. If anyone had ever seen him fight they would agree that he wasn’t cut out for being part of a team.

Fenrir shook his head to stop that thought process and he got up to kill a little time before he went to bed for the night. He did a few things he had been meaning to do and when he was done he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning he got up and went into town to run a few errands he had on his list. He got some food, talked to a few people that stopped him to say hi, and got some lunch. He went back to his house and put the food away before heading to the field like he did everyday.

He hadn’t been called to the town hall that day which was good for him, he didn’t want to deal with Mae again. The next day he was in town with a few people that had asked him to hang out with him. He had been listening to one of the other three tell a story when there was a loud sound and screaming.

He ran toward the screaming and when he got there he had wished it was anything else. Several people, that could only be from the dark side, were attacking the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will get better I promise.


	3. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter 3! So a friend of mine recommended that I ask you guys if anyone had any story ideas that they haven't done anything with for whatever reason. If you guys want me to write a story about something I might do it if I like the idea. Just tell me in the comments, anyone can post there.

Fenrir yelled for everyone to get out of there and they did without so much as a word. After they had cleared out Fenrir went after the attackers to stop them from doing any more damage. Fenrir punched the closest one in the face and the other two got angry.  
They tried to catch Fenrir but they weren't quick enough and Fenrir changed his hands into paws with sharp claws. He used his sharp claws to injured all of them and they ran away.

Fenrir summoned his tail and made spikes so he could stop at least one of them from leaving. Fenrir got one in the leg and he fell to the ground and couldn't get up again. Fenrir grabbed the guy and dragged him to town hall with a blank look.  
He took the man inside and found Mae at the front door looking frantic. "Fenrir what are you doing here?"

"Some people from the dark side attacked and I stopped them but they ran away, all but this one." He showed the guy he had caught to her and her expression turned serious.

"Follow me." Fenrir followed Mae into town hall and she lead him downstairs into a place he had only seen once. He didn't like to think about the first time he had seen this place so he didn't like being in here again.

Mae had him put the guy into a room and Mae called Alda to interrogate the guy and see what he knew. It took her two minutes to get there and when she did she seemed pissed. Thankfully she was only mad that she hadn't stopped the attackers herself.

She went into the room and stayed in there for two hours before she came out and kicked a wall. "He won't talk!" She emphasized her words by throwing a vase which Fenrir caught.

Fenrir thought for a minute before going into the room himself and the guy stayed as far away from him as possible. "So it looks like you don't want to talk."

The guy didn't move and Fenrir just stood there and waited to see what he would do. The two stared each other down and after a minute the guy looked away from Fenrir. "I don't know anything. I was just ordered to attack the first people I saw."

Fenrir stared at the guy for a minute longer before speaking, "You'll probably be kept here for a while and I don't know what's going to happen during that time. I'd suggest trying to think of something that might be useful."

Fenrir walked out of the room and left the guy to his own devices. Mae and Alda were trying to think about what to do when he came into the room. "I'll leave the guy with you two."

Fenrir left the room and teleported to his house so he could get out of that basement as soon as possible. Fenrir just cleaned his house a little and teleported to the grassy field he liked and chilled out.

*****

Io was eating dinner when two people burst through the front door with a loud crash. Io heard it because the sound echoed but if it hadn't he wouldn't have heard it. Io felt like torturing them for barging in but he wanted to know why they had first.

Io walked down the hall and to the front door feeling annoyed and slightly curious. Io found two people that were being held back by several of his people. When the two saw him they started shouting and Io couldn't make out most of the words. One that he could hear were the words light, captured, and fought.

"Let them go." His people looked at him in confusion and saw the mad look in his eyes. "I want to hear what they have to say. The two were released and they fell to the floor before standing up and walking closer to Io.

"We attacked one of the towns that's on the light side and at first everyone was running away screaming." The first said while looking nervous and slightly shaken.

"Then this guy came out of nowhere and started fighting us. He was really strong and he beat us easily and he even caught the third person we went with." The second said while stuttering on a word or two.

"The guy seemed like he had a wolf spirit animal and he could change parts of his body." The first said while looking frantic as he continued speaking.

Io thought about this for a minute before smiling slightly and the two relaxed and continued to tell Iop where the guy was. After they were done Io had a smile fitting for a mad man.

Io was mad but his madness really started to show at times like this. Io looked at the two and he would have let them go if they hadn't shown up unannounced. Within second Io had torn their heads off and thrown them to the floor.

After he had Io wished he had tortured them but because they had told him about the person they had fought they deserved quick deaths. Io went down the hall and ate the rest of his dinner before going to his room.

He thought about what the two had said with the crazed smile still on his face. He was interested in the one that had won a battle against three people. He had even done it with ease from what the two had told him.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some people are confused about what's going on...


	4. What To Do When You Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are going to like this chapter.

Fenrir hadn't been asked to go to town hall for the past three days and he was glad for that. He was able to do whatever he wanted without someone bugging him about the same thing. He was just chilling in the fields when he heard two people approaching him.

The stopped right next to him but Fenrir didn't open his eyes, "Fenrir we need to talk to you." He opened one eye to see Alda and Mae and Fenrir closed his eye again, he didn't want to talk to them.

"Fenrir get up." Alda sounded angry and he opened his eye again.

"What do you want?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." Mae said looking serious. Fenrir sighed and got up before following the two into town and toward town hall. Fenrir would have stopped right then and there if it hadn't been for one thing. Alda always came to get him herself whenever Mae wanted to talk to him.

Fenrir followed them to a room that wasn't Mae's, he actually hadn't been in this room before. It was always locked so no one ever went into the room so Fenrir was interested to see what was in the room.

Mae and Alda stood to the side so he could go into the room and after he had stepped inside they closed the door. Neither of them had stayed in the room and Fenrir was slightly confused as to why they hadn't stayed. He got his answer when a calm voice spoke from the other side of the room.

"Hello Fenrir."

Fenrir turned to see the one and only Dre watching him from where he was sitting behind a desk. Fenrir would have been surprised if he hadn't still been trying to wake himself up from his nap in the field.

Dre gestured toward a chair that was close to him and Fenrir sat down while yawning slightly. Normally people wouldn't show any sort of disrespect toward Dre but Fenrir couldn't care less.

Dre didn't react to the yawn and instead leaned back in his chair while he studied Fenrir. "I was told that you defeated three people from the dark side, is that true?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I have also been told that Mae has been trying to get you to join her group to keep the dark side at bay. You keep refusing to join no matter how many times she asks you, why is that?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her, joining that group is suicide. The best thing that could happen is them killing you quickly. Most of the time they get captured and get tortured before they end up dying. After that you either get eaten or they just throw you out, I don't want any part of that."

"How do you know if they get tortured?" Fenrir glared at Dre and waited a second before answering.

"I showed up here out of nowhere and no one knew who I was, the only thing they knew is that I had a lot of scars. What do you think?"

Dre looked genuinely surprised and Fenrir just got up and walked toward the door. He stopped just before he opened it, "Oh and one more thing." He half turned to look Dre in the eye, "Don't tell anyone about what I said." With that Fenrir opened the door and closed it with a soft click before teleporting home.

After Fenrir was back home he went straight to bed even though it was the middle of the day. He thought about what he had said and exactly what happened before he got here. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everyones even more confused!


	5. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting you guys know that I didn't actually make this AU I just wrote a story about the characters that they already made. I didn't do this!

Io had been pacing for some time in his room thinking about the person that had defeated the people he had killed. Of course there was still the one that was captured but that didn't matter. He was basically obsessed with the guy at this point but he couldn't get it out of his head.

He wouldn't doubt that Dre already knew about what had happened and would have taken the guy to a safe place. Still he had to try but he still needed a plan to be able to do it or else it would be a guaranteed defeat.

After several more minutes he thought of something and he smiled, his smile grew with each passing second. Soon he started to laugh and his laugh made him sound insane, in truth he was but he didn't always act like it. Io was unpredictable because of his madness but no one ever said anything because he would kill anyone that did.

Io laughed for another minute before calming down and leaving his room to talk to someone. He had a plan and he knew what he wanted to do if he succeeded. He hadn't been this happy since he had killed the doctors that had experimented on him.

*****

Fenrir had woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare he had been having. When he had woken up he was sweating and he felt chills going down his spine and they wouldn't go away.

Fenrir got up and got some water and food just so that he had something to do and he calmed down a little. Fenrir did whatever he could to forget about his nightmare and it worked after a while.

Fenrir tried going back to sleep but he had another nightmare and he decided to just stay awake. He only got about three hours of sleep and it was still dark so he had a few hours until morning came. Fenrir did anything and everything to occupy his time so he wouldn't think about things he had been trying to forget.

When it was around ten in the morning he went to the fields and decided to take a nap in the grass. He always slept better when it was light outside and he was outside so he figured he might get some sleep. He teleported to the fields and laid down before closing his eyes and falling asleep after about a minute.

About two hours later Alda came looking for him and she found his after a few minutes of looking in the fields. She woke him up and Fenrir wanted to keep sleeping but she was very insistent on waking him up.

He finally opened one eye and Alda looked irritated, "Fenrir get up." Fenrir got up after several minutes and Alda lead him into town and toward the building he'd rather stay away from at the moment.

Alda brought him inside and lead him to Mae's office before leaving him in the room and closing the door behind him. As usual Mae was sitting at her desk and she looked serious like she always did. Fenrir just sat down and waited for her to talk.

"Hello Fenrir, I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Dre." Fenrir's first thought was that Dre had told Mae about what he had said and he was pissed. "What did you two talk about? After Dre walked out he looked very troubled and when I tried to talk to him he didn't respond."

Well at least Dre hadn't told her about what he had said which was good for several reasons. "I honestly don't know what might make him do that." That was a lie but Fenrir really didn't want to stay for long, he just wanted to get some sleep.

Mae thought about this for a minute before shrugging, "If you think of anything tell me." Fenrir nodded before Mae leaned back and put her hands in her lap. "Now onto the other matter." So once again Mae asked him to join her team and he once again shot her down.

It wasn't long before he got up and just walked out of the room in one swift motion. Fenrir felt like punching something but he kept himself calm and went back to the fields. He felt better after laying in the grass for a few minutes and he fell asleep again.

When he woke up again it was almost dark so he got up and started walking home. When Fenrir got into town he felt like he was being watched but pretended not to notice. He kept walking in silence and he could hear footsteps behind him.

Fenrir listened for several minutes and sure enough someone or something was following him. He turned into the nearest alley and teleported home then promptly locked the door and windows. After that he went to bed but he didn't go to sleep for several hours.

*****

The two people Io had sent to check up on this guy were very confused when Fenrir was nowhere to be seen in the alley. They had no clue how he had done it but they knew they probably weren't going to find him again. So they started making the trip back to tell Io about what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that I did add a few things but I didn't add anything to Io! He was already insane and was already experimented on! This is not my fault!


	6. Not Just A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay confusion!!! I think your all going to like how I plan on ending this story.

Io's people went back to tell him what had happened and he found it interesting. He sent them away and began to think of how he was going to do what he wanted to do. It would take a bit of planning but it would be worth it.

*****

Fenrir kept wondering who the people who had been following him had been and before he knew it three days had passed. Fenrir was taking a nap in the fields when Alda came to get him, like clock work.

He got up and followed her to town hall but she stopped in front of the door that had lead to the room Dre had been in before. She let him in and left him in the room like she always did whenever she brought him here.

When Fenrir turned to look at whoever was in the room Mae and Dre were seated in the room and they looked serious. Dre gestured for him to sit and he sat down in the chair that was the farthest away from them. He didn't like how serious they looked.

Mae was leaning on the desk and looking at the floor while Dre sat in the chair behind the desk like last time. Dre waited a moment before talking, "I'm sure you want to know what's going on."

"I already have a few ideas."

"I wanted to ask you something. After you defeated those people that attacked the town did anything strange happen?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Did you feel like you were being watched, or followed?"

Now that got his attention a little. "Why would it matter?"

"We believe that after the other two in the group ran away they went to Io and told him about what happened. If we're right he would have, likely, taken an interest in you and might have something planned."

"And what do you think he would have planned?"

"We're not sure, but he might do something to you and if that happens it won't be good."

"What can he do that hasn't already been done?" Mae's head snapped up and she looked at him with a shocked and confused face. She felt like she was missing something but she didn't know what it could be.

Before Dre could answer Mae cut in, "He's a psychopath!" She didn't know why he wasn't more concerned but she knew he should have been. Fenrir just shrugged and looked at them with a blank expression while they sat there.

Dre waited another moment before speaking, "Mae I think it would be best if you left the room for a minute." Mae knew he was right so she left without saying anything.

After Mae closed the door Dre looked at Fenrir, "What did happen to you?"

Fenrir looked at him for a second before speaking, "Alda I know your listening at the door, and I know Mae's with you."

Dre looked confused but sure enough the door slowly opened and Alda walked in with Mae behind her. "How'd you know?"

Fenrir didn't say anything and Dre felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Alda realized that neither of them were going to say anything, "Okay than." Alda looked at Dre, " At least tell me what you meant when you asked Fenrir what happened to him."

Dre glanced at Fenrir than looked back at Alda, "That is a question I can't answer."

The two that had been listening at the door just a moment ago looked from Dre to Fenrir and back again. After a minute Fenrir stood up and quietly walked out of the room.

Fenrir was walking to the fields and fell asleep not long after he layed down. He woke up when it was night and was heading home when he was grabbed from behind. He tried to fight back but before he could do anything he was knocked out.

When he came to he was in a cold dark room and he soon found that it was made out of rock. He was back in the place of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those times when you wake up and your in a different place than where you went to sleep, it sucks doesn't it?


	7. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter you guys will be caught up with all the chapters I've written so far. That means it'll take two to three days to post a new chapter since I have other stuff going on as well. Sorry about that...

Io finally had what he had been thinking about for days on end. He hadn't actually seen him yet but he was going to as soon as he calmed down a little. It took him half an hour to calm down enough to finally go see his new prisoner. When he did he was in for a a surprise.

*****

There was no mistaking where he was, there was only one place he could be. Fenrir knew he had to get out of there somehow but he didn't know how, he couldn't even see in the dark room.

That was when he heard a small click and the door to the room started opening. A dark figure was on the other side of the door and a small light flicked on. Now that Fenrir could see the whole room he saw that there were metal bars between him and the door.

The light was on the other side of the bars as well as the light switch. Fenrir looked at the one that had come into the room and turned on the light. For some reason he seemed familiar but he didn't know why.

*****

When Io walked into the cell to finally look at his new prisoner he was surprised. He wasn't what he was expecting, he didn't look threatening in any way. He had a lot of scars but that was the only thing that showed that he had seen some shit.

What was even more surprising was that he seemed familiar but he had no idea why. It took him a second to realize that he was staring and he blinked. Than he smiled and started laughing softly.

*****

Fenrir had realized that he had been staring at the guy for several second and stopped when he laughed. It was a little hard to hear but the sound was still there, than he talked.

"Well this is interesting, you don't seem like you'd be able to beat three people so easily."

Oh so that was what this was about. "Yeah well you don't look all that special either."

The guy considered it for a second before smiling wickedly, "I guess not."

"So who are you anyway?"

"The names Io." Oh so he was the famed ruler of the dark side.

"Good to know. So why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see my new prisoner, after all you'll be staying here for a while." With that he turned off the light and left the room. That left one question in Fenrir's head.

Why did he seem so familiar? He'd never seen any pictures of him or read a description of what he looked like so why? Why did he feel like he knew him from somewhere?

*****  
Io walked out of the room and down the hall to go back to his room but he didn't realize that he was walking at all. He was to busy thinking,of course he did enough of that as it is but he couldn't help it.

He seemed so familiar and yet he didn't have the faintest clue why. He didn't think he had ever seen him before so he shouldn't think he had. Before he knew it he was in front of the door that lead to his room and he walked in.

He sat on his bed and kept trying to figure out where he might have seen him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for secrets! So if anyone has any questions about what's going on ask in the comments and I'll explain. I'll make sure I don't spoil anything for you guys! Also this story will probably end within the next few chapters.


	8. Why So Familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so I wrote this.

When it was about eleven Alda went looking for Fenrir and didn't find him in the fields. She asked everyone around town and everyone said that they hadn't seen him. She checked everywhere she could think of in town twice and told everyone she passed to bring Fenrir to her if they found him.

In the end she didn't find him and it had already been three hours so she didn't think she was going to find him. When she went back to town hall Mae was in her office waiting for her. Mae immediately noticed that Fenrir wasn't with her, "Where's Fenrir?"  
"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him."

Mae thought for a moment, "That's odd. I'll see what Dre thinks." She walked out of town hall and when she was outside the front door she flew into the air. She flew to a nearby town and went to the town hall there.

This town was much larger than her town and town hall was much larger and she had only been there once. Mae asked someone at the front desk to take her to Dre and she called someone over to take her.

The person knocked on one of the doors in the building and after they opened it she walked inside. Dre was sitting at a large desk and he was looking through some papers. He looked up when she came in.

"Dre I need to talk to you." He put down his papers and looked at her while he waited for her to speak. "I sent Alda to look for Fenrir and she couldn't find him, she had been looking for him for three hours."

Dre thought for a moment than stood up and looked her in the eye, "I had been hoping I was wrong but if you can't find him I can only think of one reason. Io had taken him."

*****

Fenrir had been trying to figure out where he might have seen Io before for hours and he couldn't figure it out. He was just about to give up and go to sleep when the door opened again. The person that stepped into the room wasn't Io and he was slightly confused.

Two more people came into the room and they oepend his cell and unlocked his chains. They made sure he couldn't escape though because they held his hands behind his back.

After they took off his chains they put a pair of metal hand cuffs 0n his and lead him out of the room. Fenrir looked at the three that had taken him from his cell but he didn't get a lot of time to figure out who they might be.

They lead him to the end of the hall and opened a large wood door and brought him into the room on the other side. They strapped him to a wood table and Fenrir only had one thought. So it begins...

*****

Io ended up just lying down to take a nap because he was getting frustrated. He couldn't figure it out and he didn't like how much it was bothering him. He went to sleep after a while and he had a dream.

*****

Fenrir noticed that they changed their torture methods since he had last been there. It was likely because the people that used to torture people was gone. He wasn't really that surprised but he wondered why they were gone.

There were five different people that tortures people and they were all known for being good at their jobs. Though from what he knew about how the dark side he wasn't that surprised.

They had probably pissed someone off or they were killed and eaten but he didn't know which was the worst death. Depending on who did it they would both be undesirable fates for some poor bastard.

After everything that had happened he was tired and wanted to take a long nap. So he laid down on the cold stone floor and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

*****

Both Fenrir and Io had dreams when they slept and they both dreamed of a time several years ago. When they both woke up they knew where they had seen the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find something else to do when I'm bored.


	9. How They Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would updating this

Fenrir was dreaming about when he had been to this place before, it was a living hell. He had been captured and not long after he was tortured just because he was a prisoner.

He had been tortured for years though everyone, including him, thought he would have died by now. For some reason he was still alive but he felt dead, well, until he heard something he wasn't meant to.

He had heard two people talking outside of his cell and from the way they were dressed they were doctors. They mostly talked about experiments they were doing and the results of said experiments.

He wouldn't have cared if they started talking about a person, he wanted to know who it was. He had continued to listen to the doctors and they actually talked about where Io was. Fenrir knew that he would probably forget about it soon but for some reason he didn't.

As the days passed he thought about it more and more until he had made a decision. Fenrir was going to find this guy.

After several days of trying to find a way out of his cell he was finally free and headed toward the doctors had said Io was. He had to go all the way to the other side of the building so he had to be careful but in the end he made it.

Fenrir had gotten the door open and when he looked into the room he saw Io.

*****

Io had been given away by his parents after they called him a monster and some doctors took him. They had experimented on him and had lost his left arm and right leg in the process.

It was clear that they didn't know what they were doing but that didn't stop them from trying. Io was sure he was going to die soon, it was only a matter of time, that's when the door opened.

*****

Fenrir stared at the person in front of him before walking into the room and walking towards the metal bars. He got the door open after trying and failing several times and slowly walked into the cell so he wouldn't scare the other.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Fenrir got chains off of Io and pulled him to his feet, Io swayed a little but he was able to stand on his own.

Fenrir grabbed onto Io and they ran out of the cell and down the hall as fast as they could. Io was confused as to the reason why why this stranger was trying to help him but he couldn't talk to him so he couldn't ask him.

Fenrir stopped when people walked by and eventually they finally got to the doors that lead out of the building. They ran into the night but soon heard shouting and running footsteps behind them.

They kept running but in their weakened states the other people were faster and caught up to them. They tried to hid but eventually someone found them and Fenrir blocked the person from getting Io.

Io saw that this random stranger was serious about helping him and he looked around. Than he saw the person try to attack the other and Io pushed him out of the way.

The two ran for it and Fenrir made sure to keep track of Io as they ran so they wouldn't get seperated. Soon enought they reached a cliff that was about two hundred feet deep with a river at the bottom.

The person that had almost caught them before appeared and Fenrir protected Io again. Io looked from Fenrir to the river below and knew there was only one way he was getting out of there.

Io pushed Fenrir off the edge of the cliff and watched him fall, Fenrir knew what Io was doing and tried to call to him. Before he could he hit the water and disappeared under the water, Io smiled before he disappeared.

Io wanted to thank him for helping him but he didn't think he'd ever see him again. He watched the water for a few seconds before he heard something behind him. Io saw the guy that had been trying to find them and something in him finally snapped.

Io knocked the guy down before he broke the guys neck, he heard a noise and looked in the direction that it had come from. There was a person there and he went after them to but they took out a gun and shot him.

Io died, or he would have, if he hadn't gotten his spirit animals then. Technically they're the same type of spirit animal but they were different types. They were all dragons but one was a poison dragon, an acid dragon, a fire dragon, a lightning dragon, and an ice dragon.

Io soon killed the doctors that had experimented on him and ended up eating some of them as well.

Meanwhile Fenrir was carried by the river current and ended up passing out. He was found the next morning and only his upper body was on land. The rest of him was in the water and the ones that found him pitied him.

Fenrir ended up becoming who he is today because he had escaped or he might have just died. Fenrir thought about Io but eventually he forgot about him, and Io forgot about Fenrir.

When the two woke up they were shocked, that was how they knew each other. Io jumped out of bed and left his bedroom before heading to the prison cells. Fenrir couldn't do much but he did try to break his chains, however he didn't have the strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going to go so this will be an adventure.


	10. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Io was slightly frantic as he navigated the halls to get to the cells. He forced himself to walk but everyone he passed saw that he looked angry. There was also a crazed glint in his eyes but that wasn't odd seeing as it was always there.

Everyone stayed out of Io's way as he walked and none of them looked right at him. Io didn't notice any of this as he walked, he was to focused on where he was going. Io walked to the cell block and threw open the door.

The other prisoners yelled and cursed at him but he didn't care, he just kept walking and ignored all of them. Io stopped in front of Fenrir's door and after a second he opened it and walked in.

*****

Fenrir had been sitting in his cell thinking about that time from years ago and wondered how he had ever forgotten. Most of what he remembered was when he was still being kept in a cell hot when he had escaped.

Fenrir wanted to get out of his cell but he was to weak and there were likely about a hundred people that he would have to get by before he even got outside. He wouldn't be able to fight a lot of people in this state.

Just than the door open and Fenrir looked up and saw Io walking into the room. He didn't have the energy to move or he would have at least tried to stand. Io opened the metal door and walked up to him before kneeling in front of him.

"You were the one that broke me out of the lab weren't you?"

"So you remember that?" Io nodded.

Io thought for a moment than stood up, "Wait here." Fenrir thought saying that was a little pointless, he couldn't move either way.

*****

Io walked out of the cell and walked down the hall to where he knew the three torturers were. Be kicked the door open and the three fell of the chairs they had been sitting in. They had no idea why he was there but they knew it probably wasn't good.

Io grabbed the key to the chains for the prisoners and walked out of the room without saying a word. The three stared at the broken door he had just slammed closed and wondered what he was doing.

Io was feeling a bit pissed at that moment and there was a good reason for that. It was obvious that Fenrir had been tortures and Io hadn't given anyone to do so. He was going to have to have a 'talk' with them later.

Io went back to Fenrir's cell and walked in.

*****

Io was back a few minutes later and he was holding a key but he didn't know what the key was for. Io knelt beside him and started unlocking the shackles on his wrists.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here." Fenrir had no clue why he would be doing that but he didn't fight it. Fenrir knew that Io had been the one to have him brought here so he didn't know why he would let him go.

"Just so you know I didn't tell anyone they could torture you." Fenrir was shocked that Io hadn't wanted anyone to torture him, he also sounded angry. Was he mad that someone had tortured him without permission?

Fenrir noticed that there wasn't anyone in the hallways when they started heading for the front door. He didn't know why there wasn't a single person to be seen but he was glad there wasn't.

Io lead him to the front door and quickly looked around before he continued walking and Fenrir followed. They continued walking and Io looked at Fenrir every once in a while to make sure he didn't stumble or fall.

It was nearly dark and by the time they reached the dark sides boundaries to reach the light side night had fallen. The silvery moonlight and the stars were the only light they had when they got there.

Io was about to say goodbye to Fenrir and turn back when a voice caught his attention. "Io!" Io turned toward the voice and saw Dre as well as two others standing there.

*****

Dre didn't know what to do about Fenrir's disappearance but he knew he had to figure it out. Dre traveled to Mae's town and discussed it with her. Neither of them could figure out where Io might have him being held.

After two hours Alda burst into the room and announced that she was going after Fenrir herself. The two tried to stop her so she would calm down a little but she couldn't be swayed. So the two ended up going with her.

They had just reached the boundaries between the two sides when they spotted the them. Fenrir looked hurt and Dre felt angry.

*****

Io stared at Dre and waited to see what he would do though he had a few guesses. Dre took a few steps and Io was just about to react when Fenrir stepped between the two. They were both shocked that he had done it but Fenrir didn't care in the slightest.

Fenrir glared at Dre and, without speaking, dared him to make a move. Dre stayed where he was, "Fenrir what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you hurt him."

"He had his people kidnap you, you were tortured because of him."

"It's not the first time." Mae and Alda were surprised by his response but Io and Dre didn't react.

Alda was the only one that spoke, "What do you mean." Fenrir looked at Io than back again and didn't answer her question.

Io looked at Fenrir before turning around, "Goodbye Fenrir." He walked back to the dark side and Fenrir watched for a minute before turning to the others again. None of them did anything for several minutes. Fenrir walked toward them but he passed them without saying anything.

It took about an hour but they finally reached town and Fenrir went into an alley before teleporting. Alda looked in the alley he had gone into and was confused when he wasn't there. No one knew that Fenrir could teleport which is part of the reason why he did it so much.

*****

When Io got back he took care of the three that had tortured Fenrir. He let the three bleed out before they died and he smiled as he watched them die. After that he went to bed.

The next day he stopped anyone from trying to attack the light side and almost everyone hated him for it. They hated him before that but he didn't care, he quickly shut them up.

*****

As time went on Io and Fenrir talked more and Io made peace with the light side, though everyone thought he was trying to fool them at first. Io proved that he genuinely wanted peace and the dark side is better off as well.

Io and Fenrir quickly became best friends and Fenrir was able to get Mae, Alda, and Dre to trust him to. Io told them about the experiments and Fenrir told them about how he was tortured when he was younger.

His parents were killed right in front of him and he was captured because they thought he had information about something. In truth he didn't but no one would believe him and he couldn't do anything about it.

However everything got better for both of them and they finally got a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> More about this story will be explained as time goes on if anyones confused.


End file.
